cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Daffy's Goodbye
Credited to Milt Franklyn. Does anyone remember the Looney Tunes Cartoon dated June 29, 1968? It was titled, "See Ya Later Gladiator", Daffy Duck and Speedy Gonzales' final appearance in the Golden Age of Looney Tunes where Daffy and Speedy visit in ancient Rome by a Time Machine. But, there was one more cartoon with Daffy in it. The night before the episode was aired, I was sick with the norovirus. I was vomiting almost every 5 minutes and I was feeling too ill to fall asleep, so I stayed up and watched TV. Around 4:00 AM, my stomach started to settle, so I planned to turn off the TV and try to fall asleep, but as I was reaching for my remote control, the opening for the Looney Tunes by Warner Bros and Seven Arts started playing. Looney Tunes was one of my favorite shows at that time, so I couldn't miss out on watching it. Although, I thought it was kind of strange that they were showing Looney Tunes in the middle of the night, but I didn't think much of it. When the opening played, I noticed that the background was black and logo was blood red, and the theme song was pitched down to a dark tone. This made me feel a little uncomfortable, but I also tried brushing that off. The title card read, "Daffy's Goodbye" so I figured that there was a mishap and Cartoon Network was accidentally airing this one. When the episode started playing, it started off with Daffy sitting on his bed, looking downward with a depressed look on his face. Daffy he let out a big sigh. After about 20 seconds, It cut to static and showed a flashback from the 1938 cartoon, "Daffy Duck and Egghead" where Daffy sings "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" After the song, the screen froze on Daffy for a few seconds, then back to static for the next scene. This scene showed Daffy at his desk with a piece of paper, and a pencil. He reads out loud what he was writing. "I can not take this anymore. My life has been horrible and hasn't gotten any better. I'm tired of getting beat up all the time, even when it's not my fault. I'm really tired of Speedy Gonzales, too. Why can't he just leave me alone for once? It's impossible for them to get out of my house. I can not take this anymore." He stopped writing for a little bit, and there were demonic whispers saying, "Do it." Daffy's final sentence was, ''"Goodbye cruel world. I'm sorry if I'm hurting anyone at all for doing this, but I can't live like this anymore. You might as well live without me. Once again, goodbye cruel world." ''Daffy then began crying like a realistic child. The screen froze for a few seconds, then showed Daffy with a detonator as a suicide bomb. When he pushes down on it, the detonator explodes on himself, removing all of his feathers, followed by Daffy Duck hanged upside down in a slaughterhouse. A Devil as a butcher slit Daffy's throat and it died from blood loss. It showed Daffy's head. His feathers were removed from the explosion, lips bleeding, eyes gouged out, and multiple cuts. After that, blood-red Arabic text came up on a black screen, saying "انتهت حياة دافي داك البالغة من العمر 30 عامًا. وداعا", in English it means "Daffy Duck's 30-year-old life ended. Good-bye". The Cartoon was finally over. I was horrified and had insomnia for a couple of weeks. I tried to look for the episode on the internet, but nothing matched my search. If you ever find this episode, it's recommended you should stay away from it. However, about two months later, I finally found the video online and decided to upload it to YouTube. there were comments like "HOLY SH*T I'm never watching Looney Tunes again" while the other said "OMFG!!!1" Three days later when I came back, The video had a message saying "This video has been removed due to a copyright claim of Warner Bros. Entertainment." So, I decided to take the video off my computer. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes